The strength within my bones
by MsParthenopaeus
Summary: Basically Edward leaves Bella she turns into a Wolverine like person and its based in london cuz im English x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: the start of the cycle

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. x

On the wet forest floor I laid, weeping tears which immediately blended in with the rain which slowly trickled down my face.

10 minutes earlier:

(Quote from NM in _italics_)

As I lay thinking over what had recently happened the emotional pain in my heart was over taken by a shearing pain in my body, a physical pain. I lay there in a cold, burning fever. I could feel the bones in my body rearranging themselves to make way for something intrusive. I could feel my canines lengthening, and I felt them like fangs digging into my bottom lip. Almost simultaneously I feel 6 sharp stabbing pains in the gaps between my knuckles. I look down shocked to see bone like craws retracting themselves from within my hands. Once I calmed myself down I pulled the claws back in, after experimenting for a while I realised I could control the claws like any of my other limbs. It was then I realised how drastically my life was about to change.

20 years later.

Over the years a lot as happened, I realised I was now invincible and immortal. My physical appearance did change though, I became even more beautiful, my curves became more defined and my long brown hair reaches mid back where it hangs in loose curls.

After about five years of my initial change I was captured by a man called Stryker, who tried to turn me into a member of his army. He injected me with a strong metallic substance called adamantium. This metal replaced all my bones, made me even more indestructible and made me heal even faster than before.

Once I realised what I had become I decided to utilise my abilities to a cause worthy of my time, I became a hired assassin, and a bloody good one at that. The reason I was so good is because with my appearance I seemed to send of innocence vibes, so those I killed really didn't suspect anything till my claw was slicing through their throat.

So as to be expected I know have a rather large sum of money collected in my safe. I might, dare I say it, have even more money than the Cullen's! But unlike them I like to flaunt what I have, and what better way to show off what I have then going back to school?

Shortly after the change occurred Charlie was shot, whilst at work but a store robbery gone wrong and I ran away from Forks. Rather simple as these things go. Obviously I missed him but my mind saw things differently now.

I was currently living in London (England was a good change), I was continuing my job as well as going to school, it wasn't hard with the timetable I had now. At school everyone wanted to be my friend, not because they liked me and thought I had a great personality, no it was because of what I represented, beauty and wealth. I didn't tell these people anything and I barely even acknowledged their presence, but they gave me the status I needed to get a lot of leniency around the area.

As I got off the bus to go to college (the equivalent of being a senior – I think) I couldn't help but hate the fact I couldn't drive to school because of limited parking spaces! With my new enhanced hearing I heard about the new students which had arrived this morning whilst I was out doing my job, apparently their beauty rivalled mine and there were 6 of them 3 boys 3 girls. Before I heard about the additional girl I thought maybe I could be the Cullen's, then again if baby Cullen took his head out of his ass he might has got a new girlfriend… well have to see! I got mine, he's practically like me!

I prepared myself for what was to come as I headed to canteen, my followers joining me as they sensed my presence. There were a lot of whispers about whether I knew the knew students or not, but until I saw them I couldn't be certain. As usual my attire was not totally appropriate for the college but what the hell, I happened to like fishnets, and lace mini dresses with corset back and combat boots. Since I'm indestructible you may think that means I'm impenetrable, but I'm not, I just heal crazily fast. So I took full advantage of that and got inked and steeled which naturally added to my image and made me even more of a bad ass.

When I finally enter the canteen I can hear gasps from their general direction, I guess that confirms my suspicions, welcome to London Cullen's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. X

Authors note: just to let you know I won't always update so quickly, but I will try to not leave totally ridiculous gaps in between.

I smirked in the Cullen's direction, and strolled towards my table, I had about five minutes till I had to go to class. It was classical civilisations, one of the main reasons I moved to England is because I was getting bored of the American curriculum and wanted something new.

"Hey Izz", I looked up to see Ash, one of my "friends".

"Hey what's up Ash?"

"I'm guessing you noticed the new kids? I feel like I hate them already. Apparently they're the Cullen's, since they arrived they've just looked bored and uninterested, well until they saw you anyway, they seemed to come alive then. Creepy huh?"

"No, not really I knew them a few years ago, I guess I haven't changed that much." I smirked internally when I said this, knowing they could hear me.

Ash wandered off after I said that, probably rather disheartened with the total lack of gossip. The bell went and I wandered off to class, I knew they were following me, so I guessed I probably had one of them in my class.

"Bella? Is that really you?" A rather high pitched musical voice called out.

"Alice, are you stalking me for a reason or did you just think it would be fun?"

Silence, wow I managed to silence Alice, isn't there an award for something like this? Well there should be!

Ignoring her now silent presence I entered the classroom and took my seat in the far right corner of the room. I felt the chair next to me scrap and I looked up expecting to see a pixie like vampire, instead I got a shock.

"Rosalie?" I whispered. "Well this is unexpected, what can I do for you?"

She looked at me smiling slightly, "we need to talk, and somehow I don't think this is the right time. Will you sit with us at lunch? I promise Edward and Tanya wont be there."

I looked at her rather quizzically not really sure who this Tanya person was, but I was gonna guess and say it's the third female. "Sure Rose, I'll be there. On my own."

After that we stopped talking and I was drawn into the world of Odysseus, as he battled the Cyclops and Poseidon. The lesson ended rather quickly and it was now lunch time. I packed up my stuff and exited the room. When I got to the canteen I collected my food and told my followers to do something else for the lunch period since I was holding a meeting. They understood and practically evaporated!

The Cullen's all of them, including Eddie and some blonde slut, approached the table and went to sit down. I looked at them, the way a hunter looks at his prey when he hasn't eaten, "since this is my table I will assign you seats. Okiess, I want Rose on my right and Emmet next to her, then Jasper on my left and Alice next to him. Goodie, now everyone's seated we can start."

"Excuse me" a rather screechy voice sounded out, I swear it sounded like someone dragged their fingernails down a blackboard.

"Yes?" of course I was the picture of pure innocence, though I was far from innocent, and knew exactly what she wanted.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" How the bloody hell should I know? I thought to myself.

"I dunno, why you asking me? I don't even know you!" You know I don't think she much liked that… oh well! "So anyway guys what's up?" I asked those with seats, totally ignoring the slut.

She now clung on to Edward like that would make me jealous! Why would I be jealous of her? I had a different boyfriend every week, its not that I cant do commitment, or that I'm a slut but I get bored easily. So now, ignoring the couple quite easily me and the other four caught up. Of course they wanted to know what I was and why I was still in high school, but tbh I didn't trust them. So I simply refused to answer and told them I moved around a lot.

"So what's with all the piercings? I thought you hated pain? And tattoos too, isn't there a lot of blood involved?" Naturally Em would bring that up!

"Oh I like them, and me and pain are like close buddies, besides when Charlie died I had to get something to commemorate his life!" As I mentioned Charlie's death I could see their faces go guilty, knowing that I had to go through it alone. "But anyways, I have to leave now, I have a job which doesn't wait around for me. So I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"What's your job? Professional stripper? Cuz you look like a hoe." Says can you guess it? The resident slut.

"No, I'm not a stripper but at least you acknowledged that I'd be a sophisticated one unlike you who would hang around on your street corner. But give me a secret place and I would be perfectly will to end, I mean to show you my job." With that I left the canteen, I could feel their eyes following me, but I could only hope they don't get outside till I'll gone.


End file.
